It is known that when an intervertebral disc degenerates or is damaged, there is often a compression of the disc and a reduction in the normal intervertebral height. Typically, this condition results in abnormal motions that become a source of pain.
In order to treat a pathology of this type, the disc is often stabilized to eliminate the abnormal motions caused by disc disorders or injuries. Generally, one approach is to prevent articulation between the two vertebrae situated on each side of the damaged disc by bone fusion. This fusion fixes the vertebrae to each other, eliminating the relative mobility causing the pain.
Various spinal implants to promote fusion between adjacent vertebrae have been proposed. It has been proposed to interconnect the two vertebrae by a kind of rigid U-shaped stirrup which restores the discal height with a bone graft material disposed inside the stirrup. However, one drawback of this proposal is its diminishing effectiveness over a period of time.
An spinal cage is also known which consists of a cylindrical member provided with a series of openings and provided with anchoring points. This implant is placed in a recess formed in the intervertebral disc and penetrates the opposite cortical plates of the two vertebrae which were previously hollowed out to receive the implant. This penetration forms openings in the sub-chondral plates to place spongy bone of the vertebrae in contact with bone graft material placed inside the implant, facilitating bone fusion. U.S. Pat. No. 5,015,247 provides one example of this approach.
Proper performance of a spinal implant of this type requires balancing the need to promote fusion between the spongy bone and the need to form a reliable load bearing relationship with the stronger cortical bone. As a result, the spinal cage must be neither engaged too far into the openings provided in the cortical plates to provide a sufficiently dense load bearing surface, nor insufficiently inserted, in which case the bone fusion between the two vertebrae would be adversely affected by a poor anchorage. Thus, there is a demand for devices and techniques that facilitate attaining the proper balance between fusion and load support.
The present invention meets this demand and provides other significant benefits and advantages.